From A Different Timeline
by I'llLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: He thought that he loved Jim Kirk. He tried to. Really. The other him loved Jim. But he just didn't connect with him. He took pleasure in the way Jim touched him, sending shivers up his spine. But even though he enjoyed they way Jim made him feel, he still felt alone. Rated M for future chapters.


**Author's Note: Okay, so I was thinking about who knows what and this came to me a 9:46 pm. And of course, I just had to write it down. Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Gene Roddenberry and J.J. Abrams and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

He thought that he loved Jim Kirk. He tried to. Really. The other him loved Jim. But he just didn't connect with him. He took pleasure in the way Jim touched him, sending shivers up his spine. But even though he enjoyed they way Jim made him feel, he still felt alone. "What's going on? You have been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong?" Jim studied Spock with a powerful intensity, his blue eyes sparkling. Spock knew he couldn't lie.

"I do not feel the same attraction with you as I thought I did. I would like to end our relationship, but hope that we can still be friends." Spock was shocked as he saw tears pool in Kirk's eyes.

"Get out. Just... grab your stuff and get out." Kirk turned away from Spock as he gathered his things and stepped out into the hall. He looked from the left to the right, then decided to travel down the right hallway, towards the vacant rooms. When he got there, he tried to use a commanding officer code, but the doors were locked. Odds were, Scotty locked them. Odds also were, that only Scotty could unlock them. Spock internally sighed; he would never be caught sighing aloud. He was about to turn around a try to look for somewhere else to stay, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to face a surprised Nyota Uhura.

"Spock?! What are you doing here?" Nyota brown eyes glanced over Spock's bundle and she pursed her lips.

"I... I have separated from Jim. We are no longer together." While his voice stayed calm and steady, Spock was conflicted. Even though he had just broken up with Kirk, he was feeling an undeniable pull to Nyota. He didn't want to frighten her off, so he said nothing.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Spock nodded. "Well, you could stay with me. At least until you get your own space." Nyota started to walk off in the direction of her room. Spock followed, and soon they came to the room. As Nyota typed in her code to open her door, Spock studied her profile. He enjoyed how her hair fell over her shoulder, and how her lips pursed in concentration. Because he had seen her do this almost everyday since she was a cadet, he took as her 'thing.' The thing that she did when she was worried, or scared, or simply concentrating.

It took Spock a minute after the door was open for him to comprehend Uhura staring at him contently. He blinked quickly and stepped into the warm room. Spock was surprised to find that the temperature in the room was pleasant. It reminded him of Vulcan, although not as humid. Spock turned around to see Nyota close the door and say, "Computer. Turn on lights to 60%."

"You take the bed. I can sleep on the couch." Nyota cut off Spock's protests with a hand. "Besides, I have some work I need to catch up on." With a meaningful look from Nyota and a yawn, Spock settled his things on the bed. He listened as Nyota went over to the couch and sat down, bringing

a PADD into her lap. He waited until he heard her tapping and clicking at different things, here and there, before he grabbed his meditation clothes and headed to the bathroom.

When he returned, Spock found a sleeping Nyota with her PADD falling off her lap. Quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb her, Spock walked over to Nyota. He pondered for a minute on what to do, but quickly decided to lay her on the bed. Spock carefully lifted Nyota up, mindful not to jostle her head, and brought her to her bed. He lifted the cover from under her and gently placed it over her. He was about to walk away when she unconsciously grabbed his wrist. She murmured sleepily, "There's enough room for us both..." Instead of arguing with her, Spock moved around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow on the bridge. After a few minutes, Nyota flipped over in her sleep and moved across the bed to burrow herself in Spock's side. He stiffened, but he didn't pull away. He realized that tomorrow would be different, but maybe the good kind of different.

* * *

**Okay. So this it the first chapter in a story that I've been wanting to post for a while. I've just not had the time. Anyway, if you like, review. Hell! Even if you don't like, review. Thanks... I'll try to post more soon.**


End file.
